I want to be rescued
by Nagiiisa-san
Summary: In Clear's bad ending, Aoba wants to be rescued even though he knows it is useless. But, what if someone had actually rescued him from Clear?
1. Chapter 0- Save me

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from DMmd.**

**What if Aoba was rescued by one of the guys (Koujaku, Noiz, Mink, Ren) in Clear's bad ending?**

**Aoba's point of view**

My world is completely dark. Why can't I open my eyes? Then I remember the time that Clear operated on my eyes. My eyes...Ever since Clear was reprogrammed by Toue, he started to operate on my body. He started on my eyes. My legs were gone the next day. The day following that, my voice was removed and my sense of touch had disappeared. Why is this happening to me? Why? I want to leave. Let me leave. I want to leave. I want to be free. Someone. . . . . . .

**Me****: SO, WHO WILL YOU CHOOSE?**

**Aoba: ...**

**Me: What?**

**Aoba: Get on with the story.**

**Me: I'll try. Maybe tomorrow or if I don't have homework to do! R&amp;R guys!**


	2. Chapter 1 - That voice

**For Crowne15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from DMmd. R&amp;R!**

_Someone..._

_Help me... _

_Someone..._

Noiz looked up from his work and started to look around. _That voice. Whose voice was that?_ He then went back working on his laptop.

_Someone..._

_Help me..._

_Save me..._

Noiz looked up again and shouted to one of his team members that was the closest to him.

"Oi!"

"Yes?"

"Were you talking to me?"

"No, I wasn't. Maybe you're imagining things."

Noiz looked thoughtful for a moment and waved his team member away. The German scratched his head in confusion.

_That voice. Its sound so familiar. Whose voice is that? Whose?_

He quickly jogged his memory, trying to find the one with that beautiful voice. During his search, the German had finally realized who the owner of the voice belongs to. It was a man with long blue hair. He always wears a jacket that goes up to his chest. He also wears these weird shoes and he always wears his socks on his pants. Almost everything about him is blue. _Blue? It couldn't_ _be ... _

_Aoba._

_Aoba._

_Aoba._

Noiz quickly stood up and his laptop dropped onto the floor. He ran out of the door.

"Oi, Noiz – san? Where are you going?"

The German didn't hear the question from his teammate as he ran out of the door, with only one word in his head.

_Aoba._

_Aoba._

_Aoba._

_Where are you?_

**Me: *Sighs* Finally, Chapter one is finished.**

**Noiz: You better give me a good chapter. *cracks knuckles***

**Me: *Sweats* I'll try! Just give me some time!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Searching for Aoba

**Me: Chapter 2 is done! Please, R&amp;R! Oh yeah, this is for Crowne15!**

**Disclaimer: I do own any characters from DMmd**

_Somewhere inside the Oval Tower_

Clear walked into one of the rooms. But he knows that this room will always be Aoba's room. Aoba is sitting near the barred windows. He approached Aoba from the behind and hugged him. The blue haired didn't flinch because Clear was the one that made it happen. He also took away his eyes, legs and his beautiful voice.

"Aoba – san."

"I love you."

"I will always be by your side. Forever."

"I'm never letting you go."

_Somewhere in the Old Residential Area_

Noiz ran all over the place, asking people if they had seen Aoba. But he only received the same two answers.

"_Who's that?"_

"_Never heard of him."_

Normally, anyone had given up after hearing the same answers, but the German didn't want to stop there. He decided to go to Junk Heibon. As Noiz got there, he found the owner of the store, Haga – san, trying to get a item from one of the higher shelves. The German strode over to the owner.

"Let me help you with that."

"Ah, thank you...?"The older man looked at him, confused.

"It's Noiz."

"Thank you, Noiz – kun." Haga – san went back to the counter. "What do you need help with today?"

Noiz also walked towards the counter and set down the item. He looked at the owner. "It's about Aoba."

"Aoba – kun..." The older man looked stricken.

"Where did Aoba go?"

"He ...he,"Haga – san cleared his throat. "Aoba – kun went to Platinum Jail."

_Platinum Jail..._"Who was with him when he went there?"

"The white haired one with the gas mask."

_That gas mask freak. _Noiz tsked. "Did they come back?"

"I'm ... I'm not sure." The owner looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why not go ask Tae- san? She might know."

Noiz said nothing and walked towards the door. When he was about to go out, the German looked back at Haga – san. "Thank you for your help."

"It's my pleasure."

Noiz exited the shop and went towards Aoba's house. He arrived there, went towards the front door and knocked. Inside the house, he heard an elderly but strong voice from inside. "Coming!"

The door opens and a short, pink – haired, old woman looked at the German in grief. Noiz saw that her eyes are red. "Are you one of Aoba's friends?"

He nodded. The German went inside the house. "There are a few questions that I would like to ask you."

* * *

Noiz took a donut and ate it. "Aoba didn't come back?"

Tae – san shook her head. She started to cry again. The German gave her a box of tissues. She took one and wiped her tears. "I waited for days and days, but he didn't show up." Tae –san cried again.

Noiz stood up and patted her shoulder. Tae – san looked at the German in surprise. He stood up and walked towards the front door.

"Where are you going?"

Noiz looked back at her. He only told her one thing. "I will bring back Aoba. I promise."

"Wait!" Noiz looked back again. Aoba's grandmother stood up and walked towards him. "Toue has guards as robots. He had installed this music called "Grand Music." She looked thoughtful. "It's better if you bring earplugs with you."

"Oh, okay. He approached the door. "Thank you."

The German left Tae - san alone. As he walked back to his hideout, Noiz looked up at the orange sky.

_I'm coming for you, Aoba. Just you wait. I will bring you home._

**Me: Finally. *sighs***

**Virus and Trip: Hey.**

**Me: Hmm?**

**Virus and Trip: Can we be in the thing too?**

**Me: No.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Preparations

**Me: Chapter 3 is done. R&amp;R as always! This is also for Crowne15!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters DMmd.**

"Oi, don't wander off!" Noiz shouted to one of his teammates. "If you do, I will leave you behind."

They all arrived at Platinum Jail at 10 in the morning. Noiz with his team and Koujaku with some of his teammates. Both leaders have the same objective. With determined faces, they plunged into deeper into Platinum Jail.

_In Koujaku's house_

"_Will you help me?"_

_The raven sighed and sat down on his bed with a plop._

"_Why should I help you?"He angrily looks at Noiz. "You're pounding on my door like a freaking psycho."Koujaku looked at the time on his Coil. "It also 2 in the morning. Why did you even wake me up for?" The raven yawns._

"_It's about Aoba."_

"_Oh, is that why you were pounding at my door?"_

_The German nodded. "He didn't come back from Platinum Jail."_

_The raven started to look surprised. "What so you mean 'Aoba didn't come back'?"He started to look afraid. "Surely, he..."_

"_Aoba didn't come back."Noiz looked away. "Neither has that gas mask freak."_

"_That gas mask freak?!"Koujaku tsked and punched his bed. "That bastard..."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Nothing." The raven looked at Noiz. "Are you sure that you're bringing him back?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Then, let me help."Koujaku stands from his bed. "Since I known Aoba for a long time."_

_The German looks at the raven. Then, he nods and walked to the front door. "We're getting there by 10:00. Prepare your guys to. Don't forget to bring earplugs!"_

"_Alright."Noiz heard him yawn and with a plop, Koujaku started to sleep again. As he snores. The German grins as he walks back to his hideout._

**Me: The fun is about to start! Stay tune for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Oval Tower?

**Me: Here's chapter 4! This is for Crowne15 and R&amp;R!**

**Aoba: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Noiz: She does not own any of us. **

_Somewhere in one of the rooms in Oval Tower,_

A man with shoulder, length, black hair opened his eyes.

_They're here._

_They're coming._

He tries to get up but couldn't. He knew that his body wasn't in a perfect condition to move around.

_They're coming to get Aoba._

He smiles.

_Then, let me help them..._

He closed his eyes once more.

_In one of the outside cafes in Green Playground_

"Have you got anything?"

Koujaku shaked his head. Noiz tsked and rubbed his head in frustration. "Shit."He spat on the ground.

"Noiz-san!"The German looked up and found one of his teammates pushing through the crowd and running towards them.

The teammate stopped in front of the table and was panting in front of them. "What it is?"Noiz asked.

"Well..."The teammate looked away. "I found something about Aoba."

The German and the raven looked at each other in surprise. They were both silent for a few moments until Koujaku was the first one to ask him.

"Really?"

Noiz's teammate nodded. "He's at Oval Tower."

"Oval ... Tower?"

He nodded again. "The place where Toue is."

Noiz stood up and walked towards Oval Tower. Koujaku and the teammate ran up to him so that they would not be left behind.

"Call your members."

Koujaku looked confused. "Why?"

The German looked at the raven, irritated. "We're taking Aoba back by force." He started to walk faster. "We're going."

"Oi, brat. Wait for a damn second." Noiz stopped walking. He looked back at Koujaku and his teammate. "What is it?"

"We need a plan." The raven looked thoughtful for a moment. "We just can't walk in there like idiots."

The German sighed and turned himself around and faced both of them. "What is your plan?"

**Me: I think this is the first time Koujaku is being logical.**

**Koujaku: What? I'm always logical.**

**Me: *Grins***

**Koujaku: Why you... *Starts to tickle me***

**Me: Koujaku. *Laughs* Stop that. *Laughs even more* STOPP.**

**Aoba: *tries to separate Koujaku from me* Stay tune for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Going in

**Me: I'm sorry for the delay, guys! I blame it on writer's block and my finals. So, here is chapter 5. This is for Crowne15 and R&amp;R!**

**Koujaku: She does not own anyone of us. So please enjoy.**

Both leaders and their teams arrived somewhere the entrance of Oval Tower. Since Oval Tower is a popular tourist sight. Many people were there to take pictures of the Tower. There are also guards to keep things in control and order. Noiz looked at the guards and the entrance. He looked back at both teams. "You guys ready?"

They all nodded.

"Let us begin," said the raven. He motioned some of his teammates with some of Noiz's teammates to go forth. They all ran in front of the stationed guards and started to fight in front of them.

"Oi! Fight somewhere else!" one of the guards shouted as he tried to punch one of them but missed.

The German looked at Koujaku and their remaining teams. He motioned his head towards the door. "Let's go."

They were all about to run into Oval Tower until they heard a _Ping! _coming from their Coils.

"Good timing," the raven muttered as he turned on his Coil to check. Noiz and the remaining team members did the same thing.

Koujaku looked surprised. "The message said "I opened the doors."The German looked up from his Coil and nodded. So did the teams.

Noiz sighed impatiently. He turned his Coil off and ran towards the door. "We're wasting time here." he shouted as he neared the entrance.

"Oi, wait up you brat!" Koujaku shouted as they all raced towards the entrance o stay with Noiz.

_Inside Oval Tower, Aoba's room, _

Clear is playing with Aoba's hair, without caring what is going on outside. There was no reaction coming from the blue haired ever since his sense of touch was removed by Clear.

Clear hugged him. "Aoba–san. Aoba-san. I love you."

The robot kissed him on the cheek.

_On the first floor of Oval Tower_

Noiz took out Usagi-Modoki.

"Oi, wake up."

"P!"The cube floated up from his hand and spun around. "What do you need, Noiz?"

"A map of this place."

"Sure thing, P!" Usagi-Modoki floated downward onto his hand and he started to send information about the Tower and the map for the Tower to his Coil.

"Can you track down Aoba?" The German asked the cube after it was finished.

"I'm not sure, P." Usagi-Modoki floated upwards again. "I'll try!" It landed on his hand again.

"YOU FUCKING BRAT!" Noiz looked behind and saw Koujaku running towards him in full speed.

"What is it, old ma-?" The German was about to ask until the raven punched him on the face. He fell to the ground and sat up. Usagi-Modoki fell out of his hand.

"What the hell was that for?" Noiz rubbed his bruised cheek with a hand. He turned his head and spat out some blood.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LEAVING US BEHIND." Koujaku shouted as he cracked his knuckles. The raven looked at Noiz. "Did you get anything?"

"Yeah." The German showed him the map on his Coil. Koujaku studied for a few moments. "How about Aoba's location?"

"My All-mate is still working on that." Noiz replied as he got up and retrieved Usagi-Modoki from the floor.

"P..."

He looked at his All-mate, confused. "What's the matter?"

"His location... it's hard to track him down. " The cube said sadly.

Noiz scratched his head in frustration. "Shhhhhiiit."

Koujaku had remained quiet through this. He snatched the cube from Noiz's hand.

"What the hell are you doing, old man?"

The raven ignored this statement.

"P?" Usagi-Modoki floated upwards from his hand.

"Can you send the information that you gave to the brat to my Coil?"

"Sure, P."

A moment later, they both heard a _Ping! _coming from Koujaku's Coil. The raven looked at the small red bird sitting on his shoulder.

"Beni. Wake up."

The bird opened his eyes and sighed impatiently.

"What? Why did you wake me for? I was having a nice dream meeting-"

"We got no time for that!" The bird All-Mate looked at his master in surprise. Beni sighed again. "What do you need?"

"Can you track down that gas-mask freak?"

"Sure."

Noiz looked surprised at this. "I'm the one who suppose to do that!"

"Yeah, yeah."The raven looked around. "Let's go."

**Me: Finally finished. *sighs***

**Koujaku: Yo.**

**Me: Hmm? What do you need, Koujaku?**

**Koujaku: Shouldn't you be studying for your finals?**

**Me: Yeah yeah. Just give me a moment.**


	7. Chapter 6 - The Worst Nightmare

**Me: Here is Chapter 6! I don't think that the guys will like it though...**

**Noiz and Koujaku: What do you mean?**

**Me: Um, n..nothing.**

**Koujaku: Give me that. *Steals the story***

**Me: Eek! Don't read it yet! *Snatches it back***

**Noiz: *Sighs* She does not own anyone of us. Please enjoy.**

**Me: This is for Crowne15 and R&amp;R!**

* * *

Noiz and Koujaku are near the corridor where it is to be believed that Aoba's room is located. The raven looked around to see if anyone is near.

"Oi, Beni." He looked at the red bird, for reassurance. "Are you sure that the gas mask freak is in there?"

The bird nodded. "That bastard is in there with Aoba."

Koujaku looked at Noiz and the German nodded. They crept up to the middle door. Noiz opened the door and looked inside. He found nobody in there except for a blue hair man who is just sitting there on an unmade bed. They both ran into the room without closing the door and ran next towards Aoba. There, they found a naked, legless Aoba sitting on the bed.

Koujaku gasped at the sight of this. He crouched and shooked the blue haired's shoulders. "Aoba, who the fuck did this to you? AOBA!"

There is no reply.

The German is standing behind the raven, too shocked to say anything or do anything. He looked at Aoba's face and noticed something very wrong with it. Where his eyes should be, it is covered with a black bland. When the raven shook him, his mouth would form words but no sound came out.

They heard clapping from behind.

"I congratulate you two for finding this room so easily." They both turned their heads and found Clear standing near the doorway.

"You fucking bastard." Koujaku snarled as he faced towards him and unsheathed his long sword. "You're the one who did this to him?"

"So what if I did that to him?" The robot tossed back his head and laughed.

"You fucker." The raven went into fighting stance, the rage within him did not subside.

Noiz brushed his hand onto Aoba's cheek. He did not flinch. The German also faced Clear and took out his brass knuckles. "I hope you're prepared for this."

* * *

**Me: Chapter 6 is done. This chapter is too short...**

**Koujaku: That bastard...**

**Me: I know, I know.**

**Koujaku: I shall murder him hideously. *Evil laughter***

**Me: Yeah, yeah. Keep that to yourself.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Noiz & Koujaku vs Clear,Pt1

**Me: Here is Chapter 7! Please enjoy!**

**Aoba: She does not own any one of us.**

**Noiz: This is for Crowne15.**

**Me: R&amp;R as always!**

"Me? Prepared?"Clear laughs, causing the air to tense even more. "I have been prepared a long time ago."The robot laughs even more, causing him to clutch his sides.

Noiz nudged Koujaku with his elbow. The raven looks at him angrily and then, with a confused look.

"What is it, brat?"

"You know what to do, right?"

The raven nodded.

"Why the hell are you guys talking about? We're fighting you know!"Clear shouted as he ran towards both of them. He went towards Noiz and tried to punch him in the stomach but he had managed to block it.

_That punch...it's not even human!_

The German managed to land a punch on the robot's face. The punch caused Clear to tsk. He leaped back a little and ran out of the doorway.

"That bastard!" Koujaku ran after the robot but as he ran outside, the raven is ambushed with a punch in the side.

"GAAH!" Blood spurted out of his mouth and the punch caused him to fly away from Clear and the raven crashed onto the wall.

"Old man!"

"Goddamnit, hurry up and help me, you brat! His punch is hard as hell!" The German heard continuous clanging from outside. He quickly took Usagi-Modoki from his pocket.

"What do you need, Noiz?"

"Just look after Aoba!"

"Sure, P!" Noiz turned towards the blue haired and threw the cube onto the bed. He ran out of the door. Beni flew downwards from the ceiling and landed on Aoba's head.

As Noiz ran out of the bedroom, he saw a furious clash between sword and ... punches?

_Is it me or I can see sparks coming from the cuts?_

But as soon as he got out, Clear side stepped from the raven and his side sword and ran towards him. In a few seconds, the robot is an inch from his face and punched Noiz on the face. The punch caused him to fly off put he managed to steady himself as the German landed a feet away from the robot.

"ORRYA!" Koujaku jumped behind Clear and brought his sword in a downward slash but before it landed, Clear raised his hand and blocks it.

_What the...? Is he made out of metal or something?_

He leaped backwards and charged at the robot again, but this time, the raven lashed out his foot and it hit Clear on the side.

"Tsk." The robot grabbed his leg and pulled the raven forward. He brought back his fist and punched Koujaku on the stomach.

"GAH!" The raven flew back and Noiz came forward with a series of punches. Clear countered it with a series of his own punches.

The German stopped punching and leaned back. This allowed Koujaku to come in. He tried to cut at the robot's neck but it was blocked again.

"Do you want to know?"Clear grins while walking towards the raven with his hand still on the sword. Koujaku became fearful and tried to pull his sword but with no luck. The robot had a grip of steel. He punched hard on the raven's face.

"Urrgh..." He collapsed to the ground.

"Old man!" Noiz tried to help the raven. As he neared Koujaku, the hilt of the sword is pointed directly at his face.

"I will tell you." Clear smirks as the German inched away little by little.

"I am a robot made by Toue."

**Me: That's that for Chapter 7! I'm not sure if I did the fight scene right though...**

**Aoba:** **The readers can write a review if they see any mistake! *Pats Nagisaa's back* Don't worry!**


	9. Chapter 8 - Noiz & Koujaku Vs Clear,Pt 2

**Me: Here's chapter 8! I'm really, really sorry it took so long!**

**Noiz: She not sorry at all.**

**Me: Wha..? I am sorry. It just that I had school and I had no time to write because all of the homework they give.**

**Noiz: Yeah, yeah.**

**Aoba: *Sighs* She does own any one of us.**

**Koujaku: This is for Crowne15 and R&amp;R.**

_Robot? Is that why I see sparks coming from the cuts?_

Clear moved closer and closer to Noiz as he tried to move away from him. The German did a side kick to the robot's leg but he did not budge from it.

"I notice something early." Clear grinned evilly as he switched the sword around. Noiz found the tip of the sword facing him. He started to shudder. "You can't feel pain, riggght~~?"He sticked out his tongue.

_Oh shit! He seriously noticed that? Plus, this guy is really creeping me out. _He somehow managed to get back to his feet and moved back a few feet.

"What should I cut first?" Clear mused to himself. "The arms? The legs?" He shrugs. "Whatever." The robot jumped forward, holding the sword and ready to slash. The German flinched at the sight of this. "I'll just cut whatever I see."

_Shit, shit, shit, shit. Is he serious? _Noiz looked at the unconscious raven. _Dammit, why did he go down first? _"OLD MA-."He felt something falling from his chest. The German looked and found blood dripping from a cut.

_Umm. Ouch? _He looked for the robot but he is nowhere to be found. "Hmm, looks like that didn't work."Noiz flinched at the voice coming from behind him. "Should I cut you up some more?"

The German slammed his elbow backwards and heard a small grunt coming from Clear. He walked back a feet away from him, stopping somewhere near Koujaku.

_If I don't wake him up now, I will be in deep shit sooner or later._

Noiz took a deep breath. "Old man, wake up. Don't you want to help Aoba? Don't you want to kill this guy? Help me, godammit. Wake up and help me."

There was no response. Clear sneers and walks menacingly towards them. Noiz tsks. He looks back at the raven. "GODAMMIT, WAKE UP, YOU OLD FART. WAKE UP!"

"USELESS, USELESS, USELESS! I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE HE EVEN WAKES UP!" The robot ran towards the German, sword held high in the air.

_If he not going to wake up, I guess I have to hold out until the end!_

"DIE, YOU FREAK!"Clear drew closer to Noiz. The robot's face was an inch away from the German's face until Noiz felt the sword slash deep onto his chest. Blood splattered everywhere. The wound throbbed and he nearly blacked out.

_How is this happening? I can't feel pain. Did he trigger something?_

"AGGH!" Noiz fell to one knee. He looked at the robot's face. All he could see was happiness and bliss.

"YES, YES, YES~~~~. SCREAM MORE. I WANT MORE. MORE~~!" He licked the blood on his face and shuddered.

_God dammit, you're being officially creepy, you weirdo. _The German collapsed and his vision grew dimmer and dimmer. _Oh shit, am I going to die? _

"Good bye."Clear stood above Noiz, sword held high. He slammed the sword down but the sound of blood splattering could not be heard. The robot noticed that the German and his eyes followed the trail of blood. At last, he saw the man wearing the red kimono and heard chuckle.

"Ahahaha, do you think I could be finished so easily?"

The robot stared at the direction of the voice and found Koujaku breathing heavily with the injured Noiz at side.

"You..." Clear threw the sword back at Koujaku and he caught it with ease.

_So, he throws back my sword after he's done cutting up the brat?_

"You... piece of ... shit." The raven looked at the German, concerned. "You... were... awake... the whole... time?"

"Yeah, I just needed some time to recover my strength." He gently whacked him on the head. "Who are you calling an old fart?"

"Y...ou."

"Go to sleep. This will be over soon enough."

But Noiz stood up, wobbling as he managed to put weight on each foot. Koujaku looked at him in surprise.

"I can't... sleep here. I promised... with... you... that we... bring... Aoba... home." Noiz coughed violently, blood started to trickle down from his mouth.

"Oi... You're losing too much blood. Just go to sleep." The raven stood up, swinging his sword to get rid of the blood on the blade.

"I can't... The enemy... is... right... in... front of -."The German collapsed without finishing the sentence. Koujaku and Clear were surprised to see a huge figure coming forth from the shadows.

He had a hand raised and it fell back to his side. Mink looked quietly at Noiz. He looked at the surprised Koujaku and then to Clear.

"So, are you the one who did that to those brats?"

**Me: Umm, Mink?**

**Mink: Hmm? What do you want, little girl? **

**Me: How long have you been standing there?**

**Mink: Since the beginning.**

**Me: Oh, ok then... **


	10. Side story or new chapter?

**Me: Should I do a side story?**

**Aoba: Maybe...**

**Noiz: No.**

**Koujaku: Sure, go ahead!**

**Clear: Yipee~~**

**Mink: OH HELL NO.**

**Me: ?**

**Mink: WHY ARE YOU DOING A SIDE STORY?! IT RUINED MY EPIC ENTRANCE FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**

**Me: I will return to the main story once the side story is over.**

**Mink: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: so, what do you want guys? Side story or new chapter?**

* * *

(Author's note: This chapter is a pointless drabble. Please write want you want.)


	11. Side Story: Donut Day!

**Me: Time for a side story!**

**Noiz: What?!**

**Mink: NO. GO BACK AND WRITE THE NEW CHAPTER. NOW.**

**Me: Make me! *Sticks out toungue and runs away.***

**Mink: COME BACK HERE! *Chases after her.***

**Aoba: Didn't she say she was going to take a break from the main story?**

**Noiz: *Sighs* She does not own anyone of us. Please enjoy and R&amp;R. This is also for Crowne15.**

* * *

"AOBA!"

Aoba awoke from his slumber, startled from the sound of his grandma screaming. He immediately jumped out of bed and ran down to the kitchen. The sound of Tae-san apparently awoke Ren from his sleep mode. He followed Aoba down to the kitchen.

"Baa - Chan, what happened? Did you fall or - ?" A pair of chopsticks flew out of nowhere and it hit the wall right besides the blue head's face.

_Gah, that was a close on. _He looked at his grandma, still worried. "Baa-Chan..."

Tae-san whips out another pair of chopsticks, causing Aoba to flinch in fear. But she brought those to a bowl of dough and continued to mix it. "You stupid grandson. You can see that I am perfectly alright."

Aoba looked at his grandma again. It did not look like she had fallen. "You're right..."

"Then go call your friends."

"What do you me-?"

The pink head brought the 2nd pair of chopstick near her face. "YOU STUPID GRANDSONNN!"

Aoba was already running back to his room before Tae-san even threw the chopsticks.

^.^.^.^.^.^

Aoba sighed as he lied down on his bed again. Ren sat on his laps while panting slightly. He sighed again. _What is Baa-Chan cooking?_

"Hey Ren."

The All-Mate looked at his master's face. "What is it Aoba?"

"Do you know what Baa-Chan is cooking?"

Ren started to lick his leg. "She probably is cooking donuts."

Aoba sat up. "Donuts? At this hour?"

"Yes."

The blue head checked the time on his Coil. "It's only 7:45 in the morning."

The blue furred dog had nothing more to say. "Geez." He yawned and stretched out his arms.

_Today is August 10. I wonder what its specifically celebrating._

Aoba removed Ren from his laps and placed him on the bed. He went towards his computer, sat down, and turned it on.

^.^.^.^.^

"Donut Day?" What kind of a day is that?"

Ren awoke from his sleep mode. "Maybe Tae wanted to celebrate it today."The blue head started to laugh. The All-Mate cocked his head. "Why are you laughing, Aoba?"

"It's ... nothing." The doorbell rang. Aoba got up and ran out of his room.

* * *

**Noiz: Aoba.**

**Aoba: Hmm?**

**Noiz: Is Nagisaa back yet?**

**Aoba: I don****'****t think so... But she will probably come back.**

**Noiz: You think?**

**Aoba: Yep.**


	12. Donut Day! - Part 2

**Noiz: Aoba...**

**Aoba: ?**

**Noiz: Did Nagisaa come back?**

**Aoba: I don't think so. But she did send me a message. *Brings up his Coil.***

**Message: You guys do the rest of the side story. I will be back after the side story is finished,**

**Aoba &amp; Noiz: ... **

**Aoba: I'll finish it for her.**

**Noiz: Alright.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

***A new message has appeared.***

**Message: I do not own any characters from DMmd. This is for Crowne15 and R&amp;R! Enjoy!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_In the kitchen_

"Uwaah! Its smells so good!" Clear exclaims as he fidgets excitedly in his seat. "Hurry! Hurry~!" Someone whacks him on the head.

"Owww." He looks at the person sitting next to him. "Mink-san, what was that for?"

"Shut up and stop acting like a kid." Mink glares at the robot. Clear sat quietly.

_Ah ha ha ha ha. __I thought I was his master. _I looked at Mink and Clear then at Koujaku and Noiz. They seem awfully quiet. "What's wrong?"

Koujaku shot an angry look at me. I was surprised at this. "Why am I sitting next to the brat?"

"There aren't that many options. Either you sit next to Mink, Clear, or Noiz or you sit on the living room." _What are you, five?_

The raven looked away in disgust. "Tch!"The German did not say anything. We mostly sat in silent until Baa-Chan brought over the platter of donuts over to the table.

"Yipee~~! The donuts are here~!"Clear started to take a bunch and stuff it fast into his mouth. Well, with his gas mask on.

"Oi Clear. Don't eat so fast. You might choke." I told him as I took a donut myself.

"Yes, Master!" He started to eat a lot slower but he still held a bunch of donuts in his hands. The others eat their donuts in silence.

_I wonder what's wrong with those 3. I understand why Mink and Noiz are quiet. Koujaku is never this quiet. He usually talks about the ladies who go in and out of his shop every day. _I took another donut from the platter until I heard a _splash._

_Splash? _I carefully look up and found Koujaku covered in tea, My head moved and saw Clear being very fearful.

The raven stood up and snatched the robot's collar. "What the hell was the for, you gas mask freak?!"

"Uwaah!" Clear looked at me. "Masssttter! Help me!"

_Gah! He dragged me into his own mess. _I looked at Baa-Chan. She looked calm under these circumstances. I'm worried if she snaps. "Guys, stop fighting! We came here to celebrate, right?"

Koujaku looked at me. "Yeah, but this one splashed tea all over my face."

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to!"

I sighed. _This is getting old. _"Koujaku, stop scaring Clear. I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to spill the tea." The raven let go of the robot's collar. He fell back with a thud while Koujaku moved away from the table to get a towel.

I sat back down with a sigh. A second later, I felt something hit my face. _Huh? _I wiped it with my hand and felt the remains of Baa-Chan's donuts on it. I looked at everyone's face. They were surprised to see this. The only face that wasn't surprise by this was Noiz. He held another donut in his hand and was going to throw it at Mink.

_Oh shit! I better stop him before Baa-Chan blows! _I cautiously looked at her. Surely enough, her face was turning pretty red.

I somehow managed to catch his arm before he threw it. "Oi, Noiz. Don't throw the donut."

Noiz looked at me quietly. Somehow, he managed to pop the donut into his mouth.

_Whew. _I sat back down on my chair with a thud. I then felt another donut hit my face.

_What the... Didn't I tell him to stop? _I glared at Noiz. He gave me a very innocent look. _Don't act innocent on me, you dumbass! I know that you're the one who threw that second donut!_

I sighed again. _I thought today was going to be a happy day. _Then, I heard noises coming from my right. _Again? _I leaned in closer to Koujaku and Noiz. It seems like the raven is arguing about to the German about how he threw donuts at me. _Really?_

"Why the hell are you throwing donuts at Aoba?"

"I don't know."

"What the hell do you mean "I don't know?"He grabbed Noiz's collar. "You want to get beaten into a pulp?"

I stood up from my chair once again. "Would you guys stop?"

Koujaku looked at me again. "But Aoba..."

"How about you just go home?"I suddenly threw my arm out, pointing it towards the front door. "Why not everyone just go home?"I don't why but something inside me snapped.

"EVERYONE, GO HOME!"The five faces looked at me stunned. The four of them got up from their chairs and left. The ones remained were me and Baa-Chan. I also got up and ran up to my room, leaving her speechless.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

I sat against my bed. "Don't be mad Aoba." Ren is curled up between my legs. I sighed. How many times did I sigh today? I didn't know why I snapped."

Ren looked up at me. "Is it probably because you got annoyed by their constant arguing?"

"Maybe that. We still got a bunch of donuts leftover..."

The All-Mate licked his paws. I stared at the ceiling.

Then, I heard a knock at the door. "Aoba." I looked to the direction of the voice and saw Baa-Chan standing there. She looked kind of stress from the events that happened early. "Are you alright Aoba?"

I nodded. I didn't know what kind of lecture I might get from her. She left my room without saying a word. As she worked back down to the living room, she called out, "Can you deliver the donuts to your friends?"

I was surprised to hear this. "Ok!" I removed Ren from my laps and went downstairs to the kitchen.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

I walked out of the house holding two bags full of boxed donuts. I looked up at the orange sky.

_Even though today wasn't a good day, I hope they will still enjoy the donuts!_

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

***A new message has appeared.***

**Message: Thanks for completing the side story Aoba! I hope Koujaku and Noiz will apologize to you!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Aoba: Finished! *Stretches his arms out.* **

**Ren: Will Nagisaa come back?**

**Aoba: Hopefully! She promised...**

**Me: I'm back!**

**Aoba: Uwaah! *Falls off the chair* That was quick...**


	13. Chapter 9 - Mink joins the Fray

**Me: I'm here with chapter 9!**

**Mink: About time.**

**Me: I'm sorry! R&amp;R and enjoy! This is also for Crowne15!**

**Aoba: She does not own characters from DMmd.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Clear shrugged. "So what if I did?"

"Then die."He brought out a rifle from his coat and started to shoot where Clear stood. He dodged every single bullet until one hit his shoulder. The barrage continued and a man with spiky blue black hair, holding a first aid kit, came out from Mink's hiding spot. He went towards the conscious Noiz.

The man knelt down and opened the kit. As he was about to remove the German's bloodied shirt, Koujaku grabbed his shoulder. The man looked annoyed and shooked his hand off. He removed Noiz's shirt and started to stitch the wound up. The raven felt even more worried.

"You know what to do?"

"Yeah! Go back and help Mink-san!"

Koujaku looked back at the fight. As soon as the rifle ran out of bullets, Mink and Clear started to fist fight. It looks like the robot is having more of the advantage than the brownhead.

Then raven saw an opening and ran back in. He slashed at the robot's side. The attack hit and blood started to flow. Sparks also started to flash.

_Hell yeah! He's starting to slow down now. _Both of them started to punch and slash at the robot. Clear couldn't block all of the attacks. He tried to kick Mink's stomach, but he did not move.

They continued this for several minutes as the man finished patching Noiz up. He looked at the fight and look back at the unconscious German.

"I knew that you two will win this." His appearance started to change and a man with shoulder, length black hair appears. Sei walks away and he disappears without a trace.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Clear laid on the floor, panting. Both Mink and Koujaku looked at him. The raven brought his sword towards the robot neck.

"Any last words?"

Clear smirked. "Goodbye, you perv."

This statement angered Koujaku. He was about to cut off the robot's head off until Mink caught his sword arm.

The raven looked at the brownhead in surprise. "Why did you stop me?"

"If someone can reprogram his original personality, it will help us."

Koujaku shook off Mink's hand. "That's a great idea but how do we shut him off?"

The brownhead did not say anything else. The raven looked down at the robot. "Don't do anything stupid. You already lost."

"Like I give a shit."

"You wanna have an arm chopped off?" He brought the sword near Clear's arm.

Clear clearly panicked. "Fine." Koujaku sheathed his sword. The brownhead tied him up. He moved towards Noiz while Mink draped the tied Clear onto his shoulder. He checked for the German's pulse. It is beating weakly but he is still alive.

The raven looked at the brownhead. "Can you carry one more? Aoba is in one of the rooms."

Mink nodded. He walked away as Koujaku carried the German in piggy back style. The raven was about to follow the brownhead until he remembered something.

_What happened to that guy? _He looked for the man but he could not see that spiky blue, black hair. _Did he run away?_

"Oi, hurry up!" Koujaku turned his head towards the direction of Mink's voice. "They both need to go to the hospital."

"Alright!" After securing the main object of the quest, they both walked out of Oval Tower.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: That's that!**

**Mink: Wait, what?! That's too short.**

**Me: *Ignores* See you all on the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 10 - Back Home

**Me: Here's chapter 10! Sorry for the wait!**

**Koujaku: Why do I have this feeling that I will not like this chapter?**

**Me: We'll see. R&amp;R and enjoy! This is for CrowneXV!**

**Koujaku: She does own any characters from DMmd.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Koujaku's POV_

It's been 2 days since we got back from Platinum Jail. We left Noiz and Aoba at the hospital. As we were arriving towards Aoba's home, Mink left me with Clear and disappeared. So I knocked on the door and Tae-san came out of the house, expecting her grandson to be safe and sound, but all she found was me and a tied up robot.

I tried to explain to her that we got him back and that he's at the hospital. But I couldn't tell her about Aoba's condition. She wouldn't listen to me and went to the hospital by herself. After she left, she did not come back. I waited for her but she never came back. I left.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Noiz's POV_

I woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling. I moved my head around and saw the raven standing there.

"Where... Where am I?"

"The hospital." He sat down on the seat next to my bed. "It's been 5 days."

"Really?"I managed to sit up with Koujaku's help. He nodded.

The raven looked at me quietly.

I stretched. "How's Aoba?"

Koujaku did not say anything. His only response is, "They don't know yet."

I quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

The raven sighed impatiently. "Well, Aoba is going to live but the doctors don't know where to find the parts that he lost."

I sighed. "What about the robot?"

"He's at my house." The raven scratched his head. "I didn't know what to do with him." He looked at me. "Can you reprogram him?"

"What?"

"Reprogram him. I... We don't want him to anymore of the crazy things that he did to Aoba."

I head him change the "I" to a "We." Was he afraid that Clear might hurt the ones that he loved? Or the ones that are friendly to him? I don't know.

I sighed again. "Fine. I'll do it."

That changed his mood. I can see that his eyes brighten after I said that. He got up from his seat and went to the door. "I'll bring him tomorrow." The raven left me all alone in the room. I looked out at the window. The people are just walking around, doing whatever they usually do every day. They never knew what had happened in Oval Tower. I slowly leaned back on the bed.

_Who knows what the future might bring us?_

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: That's that for chapter 10!**

**Aoba: Nagisaa, is this the last chapter?**

**Me: What? No.**

**Aoba: Oh. Okay.**


	15. Chapter 11 - A new start

**Me: Time to do this! YEAH! *Randomly pumps her fist.***

**Aoba: Uhh. Would you stop that? You're scaring away the readers.**

**Me: *Continues to pump her fist. Stops after a minute.* Sorry about that. Shall we continue with the story?**

**Clear: Yeah!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do own any characters from Dmmd. R&amp;R and enjoy! This is also for CrowneXV!**

****^.^.^.^.^.^****

_Noiz's POV_

After being released from the hospital, I went over to Koujaku's house since that robot is still there. I worked for days and days, trying to get back his old personality. I think I'm getting there but I still need to work on him for weeks until I see his old personality back.

I stayed over at his house so that I can finish doing this. Koujaku did not say anything about it. I think he decided to let me stay there. A few times, he started to offer me things as I stayed in his house. But I knew he is returning the favor to me.

During the last week, as I finished deleting a few more programs set by Toue, news about Oval Tower came. Apparently, someone bombed the Tower. Most believed that there were bombs implanted somewhere near the bottom of the Tower. There are many casualties. No word if Toue. I sighed as I managed to delete another program.

_If they didn't go to Oval Tower, none of this would happen. _I continued to work on Clear until I heard noise coming from him. I looked up, startled.

The robot moved his head for a bit and stopped. He did small jerking motions, trying to free himself from the ropes, but stopped again. I did a small sigh of relief until I heard his voice.

"A...Ao...ba-s...an."

He repeated Aoba's name again and again. I'm starting to wonder if he regained back his old self. I put down my laptop, got up from the bed, and walked towards him. I lightly tapped his head.

"Oi, are you awake?"

Clear looked did not say anything. Bur he looked at my direction. "W...ho are you?"

I scratched my head. "I'm Noiz. Do you remember the time you tried to kill me?"

"Y..yes."

I went to sit on the bed again. I placed my laptop on my lap. "Do still you remember what you did to Aoba?"

The robot did not say anything at first. He then replied to my question. "Yes..."

I'm pretty sure he wanted to deny it but Koujaku and I already seen it with our eyes. I deleted the last program and looked at him expectedly. "Are you back...?" I wasn't if that is the last program that Toue set but I need to know.

Clear became silent. He nodded after 3 minutes.

I sighed. I put my laptop aside and stretched. Then, I got up and walked towards him. I crouched down and removed the ropes that bounded his body after we left Oval Tower.

He stood up and flexed his limbs. The robot looked at me quietly. "I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything. I just packed up my belongings and walked towards the front door. He followed me silently. I looked back at him.

"We are going back to Platinum Jail and you are going to fix Aoba."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: Chapter 11 is finished!**

**Noiz: He better fix Aoba after what he did.**

**Me: It wasn't Clear's fault. Toue was behind all this.**

**Noiz: But...**

**Me: *Puts her hand on his mouth. * No buts.**


	16. Chapter 12 - Back to Oval Tower

**Me: I'm here with chapter 12! **

**Aoba: *sighs***

**Me: What is it?**

**Aoba: It's nothing...**

**Me: Alrighty then. **

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Dmmd. This is for CrowneXV. Please R&amp;R and enjoy!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

The following day, all 3 had arrived at Platinum Jail. Noiz, Koujaku and Clear were staying in a hotel in Green Playground. As the night came around, all 3 of them are near the entrance of the ruins of Oval Tower. The German didn't say anything and he walked into the ruins. The raven and the robot followed him.

They searched through the ruins of the lab and the room but nothing good came up to them. After an hour or so, Koujaku sighed in frustration.

"We're not getting anywhere with this." He threw his arms up. "At this rate, Aoba is going to remain like that forever."

Noiz scratched his head. "Shut up, old man."The German walked over to a huge pile of rubble and continued to search through it. Koujaku threw a glare at Noiz.

_Fucking brat. _He also went near some rubble scattered over the floor and continued his search as well. The raven almost forgot about Clear.

"Oi." The robot flinched as Koujaku called out to him. "Is there anyway to find something for Aoba?"

Clear moved a bigger piece of rubble away. "There are models that are build after me."

This caused both the raven's and the German's ear to perk up.

Noiz immediately went over to the robot and put his hands on Clear's shoulders.

"Bring us there."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Old Residental Area,Afternoon_

Tae-san was on the front steps of the home after coming back from the hospital. She wearily opened and went into the kitchen. There, she found Koujaku who was lost in thought,

"Koujaku, what are you doing here?"

The raven looked up and smiled nervously. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, Tae-san."

She sighed and sat on a chair across from him. "How is that brat doing?"

Koujaku looked surprise upon hearing this. "Do you mean Noiz? He's doing fine."

"I see." Tae-san looked down on the table. The raven reached his hand out and squeezed the pinkhead's arm. Silence filled the air.

After a while, Tae-san started to cry. "That stupid grandson... Why... Why..."

Koujaku got up and grabbed a box of tissues from the countertop. He placed it on the table and she took a tissue from it. She wiped her tears with it. The raven finally remembered what he was going to say.

"Tae-san."

She didn't reply but he continued anyways.

"We can fix him."

Upon hearing this, the pinkhead looked at the raven with shocked, teary, red eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Koujaku extended out his hand. "Would you like to come and see?"

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: Done! Done! Done! Done! Done! Done!**

**Aoba: Calm down, Nagisaa-san...**

**Me: Never! *runs away***

**Aoba: *sighs* What's up with her?**


	17. Epilogue

**Me: I'm here with the epilogue!**

**Aoba: Already? Awwww.**

**Me: There will be a side story after this! This is also for CrowneXV! Please R&amp;R and enjoy!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from DMMD.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

"_Aoba..."_

_Someone was calling my name and it echoed in my head as if I was in a cave._

"_Aoba..."_

"_Open your eyes..."_

"_Aoba..."_

_That is what I did._

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Koujaku's POV, Aoba's hospital room_

We all were waiting for something to happen. But with the minutes that went by, everything was so still. Nothing was dropped to the ground. We all held our breaths until...

"Aoba-san is waking up!" Clear exclaimed as he pointed this out.

I looked directly at my childhood friend and saw that his eyes were opening. He managed to fully open his eyes and looked at our hopeful faces. Then, Aoba spoke.

"Baa... chan?"

As soon as he said that, we all let out cheers of joy. Tae-san leaned over towards Aoba and hugged her grandson fiercly. Noiz and I high-fived each other while the robot began to cry.

_Even if his voice sounds wrong, he still is Aoba! _I went over to the other side of Tae-san and held his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"It... it... feels weird." He started to look for something. I assumed that he wanted Noiz and Clear to be by his side but he was looking for something else.

"Where's Ren?"

We all went silent again. Tae-san broke her embrace. No one knew what had happened to the Allmate or where he had gone. We remained silent for a minute or so until Clear spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Aoba-san. I... I..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Oh." The bluehead looked down onto the sheets. "Is that so?"

The air remained still until she broke it.

"Welcome home, Aoba."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Noiz's POV_

I remained in the room with Aoba as the others began to leave. He didn't say anything after he had found out what had happened to his Allmate.

_I wanted him to do Rhyme with me. _I turned on my laptop and Aoba spoke.

"Noiz."

I looked at him. "Hmmm?"

"Did you bring me back?"

I nodded and he went back to looking down on his sheets without saying another word.

I turned it off and got off the chair. I leaned close to him and kissed him on the mouth.

"Welcome back, Aoba."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: That's that! Thank you for reading until the end!**


End file.
